Turning Pointe
by Maidenstear
Summary: Nekosensei finally agrees to let Ahiru learn En Pointe, but who will her tutor be?


Author's Note: I didn't really expect to get this up before Christmas, but here it is!!! Oh, and I've gotten a question asking if this will have more chapters, but it's just a oneshot. If you like it though, I did another Princess Tutu story you should check out, and I'm writing another PT story right now, so...

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Tutu or characters, blah, blah, blah, etc.

**Turning Pointe**

Ahiru was very excited as she walked to one of the training rooms. Neko-sensei had finally agreed to let her learn en pointe.

She had bugged him about it a lot over the week- barely escaping several offers of marriage- and she had finally gotten on his nerves enough for him to say yes. She remembered what he had said.

"_Ahiru-san. I have decided to let you learn en pointe."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes, __**but**__…you will be tutored after school be one of you fellow classmates."_

_Ahiru wondered who her tutor would be._

_It probably will be someone who's very good. Maybe it's Rue-chan…but she had a lot of practicing to do, since she's in the advanced class. Or maybe…!_ Her heart skipped a beat. _It could be Mytho!_

Ahiru quickened her pace in hopeful anticipation. She reached the door and opened it slowly, peeking inside. She was momentarily blinded by the sunlight pouring through the windows, but when she looked again, she saw that it was-

"Fakir?!" She ran through the doorway, pointing a finger at him.

The dark haired boy turned, an angry frown on his face.

_Whaaaaat?! No way!! Of all people, Neko-sensei had to choose the ONE that I DON'T get along with!!_

"What did you expect? Mytho ?" Fakir taunted, a frown still on his face.

"Well…uh…I…"Ahiru stuttered intelligently, turning red. She stood there awkwardly, until Fakir spoke again.

"Well?" He closed his eyes impatiently, "Are you going to keep standing there?"

Frowning herself, Ahiru marched over to where Fakir was standing.

"Stay here. I need to get you some shoes." He commanded, leaving the room.

_Geez! This is going to be a nightmare! He's so bossy! I will never understand him!_

"Hey!" Ahiru looked up, and a pair of ballet shoes smacked her in the head.

"What was that for?!" She demanded crossly, looking up at Fakir.

"What was what for? You're the one not paying attention. How can you learn anything when you space out all the time? Now, break in those shoes." Fakir left yet again.

_Why would he ever even agree to this?_ Ahiru wondered.

_

* * *

Why did I ever even agree to this?_ Fakir thought as he got out his own shoes and practice uniform. _Oh right_, He thought_, I didn't._

Neko-sensei had pretty much "Suggested" it, then left, not giving him a chance to argue.

* * *

Back in the practice room, Ahiru was spacing out again as she bent the shoe in her hand to and fro. She was, obviously, thinking about Mytho. 

_Let's see. If I have that many shards of his heart right now, how many more are left for me to find? Drosselmeyer-san never gave me an exact number…Kraehe id making things a lot harder now, too…and Fakira gets mad at Tutu for trying to return Mytho's heart…or does he not mind so much any more? I think that-_

_CRACK!_

Ahiru stared in dismay at the ballet shoe in her hand. The toe dangled uselessly. She had bent too hard when trying to break it in.

"Oi, did you break those shoes in yet?"

_Crap. Fakir's back already._

Fakir looked at the damaged article in her hand.

"Baka. You can't even break in a pair of shoes?" Fakira turned and left the room. Again.

Ahiru sighed and leaned against the bar. This was going to be pure agony. Fakir would make sure of that.

"Don't break these, okay? Just break them in." Fakir was back, with another pair of shoes in his hand. Under his watchful eye, Ahiru broke them in, but not too hard.

Ahiru put the shoes on, excited despite her less-than-enthusiastic tutor. He looked at her to see her smiling, and it only made him frown.

"Quit smiling like that, baka."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Is not!"

"Is so. You won't be smiling soon anyways." Fakir knew full well the physical pain of learning en pointe.

Ahiru scowled, gripped the bar, and tried standing on her toes. She nearly twisted her foot, falling flat on her face.

It was small consolation that Fakir didn't laugh; he just looked annoyed.

_This is going to be a long afternoon._ Fakir thought, sighing.

* * *

"Not like that. Bend your legs more." Fakir demonstrated a move to Ahiru. It was their third afternoon, and they had made what felt like little progress. 

"I'm _trying_." Ahiru said, meaning it. She tried again, but felt something throb in her ankle. She fell back on the bar, and slid to the floor, sucking in a pained breath through her teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Fakir looked down at her.

"My ankle." Ahiru said simply, touching the spot, then pulling her hand away quickly; it had hurt to touch. She closed her watering eyes, but they opened when she heard a noise. Fakir had gotten down beside her and was inspecting her ankle.

"You're lucky it's not broken." He stated, then reached out and touched it.

"Ow ow _ow_! What are you doing, that _hurts_!" Ahiru complained.

"Then stop fidgeting, baka! You're only making it worse. I'm checking to see if you sprained it or just took a wrong step."

"Who made you a doctor?" Ahiru huffed. There was silence as Fakir inspected it, then, "Well?"

"It's swelling, I think you sprained it."

"Oh, great." Ahiru sighed as Fakir got up.

"Hey, you're not leaving me here, are you?!" Ahiru demanded as Fakir walked to the door. He grunted.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not that hear-" Fakir paused, and Ahiru let a small noise escape her. He finished quietly "…I'm not like that."

_Fakir…_Ahiru watched Fakir's retreating form. They had both known what he had been about to say.

"_I'm not that heartless."_

The words held too much meaning for them both to be used so carelessly. Ahiru sighed, leaning back against the wall.

_I used to think Fakir was a cold, mean, person trying to control Mytho…but now, I know he's just trying in his own way to protect his friend. We've helped each other before, as Princess Tutu ans the knight. We always used to disagree, but now…maybe we can work together…_

"Here." A roll of bandages landed in her lap. Fakir stood beside her again.

Ahiru took the roll in her hands and attempted to clumsily bandage her ankle. After several pathetic tries, she breathed out noisily, "I can't do it."

"You can't even do that? Pathetic." Fakir sat down, and began wrapping her ankle.

"Like you could do it either!" Ahiru replied heatedly, then muttered more quietly, "Yeah, I'd like to see _you_ try."

_Well…maybe some things never change…_

There was silence as Fakir finished, then he sat back, and Ahiru looked at her neatly wrapped foot.

"Fakir?"

"Now what?" Fakir frowned, making it clear he was not in the mood for something else to go wrong.

"…Thank you."

Fakir looked shocked for a moment, then he frowned again.

"Yeah."

_I think we can learn to get along…for Mytho… _

* * *

Author's Note: I have since learned that guys taking ballet do not actually learn en pointe...imagine that...please do me a favor and just imagine it for the story? Well, Merry Christmas, again!!! 


End file.
